Bad Apple
by Darkqueen274
Summary: basicly a song i found and i cana relate it to a bunch of house of night characters so this is a small this u will be working on.


Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

**He remembered everything, the day she threw him away. The pain, the agony, the hate  
**Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

**Now he could only laugh at the idea of love, to him he had no heart**

And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

**The agony he felt was unbearable, he loved the goddess yet she had not loved him. He would have treated her so much better than Erebus.**  
To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

**He thought it was a dream at first, that he would wake up in the realm of the goddess.**  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night

**The night? He served the goddess of the night. Now he felt like a mockery of what he used to be.**  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

**He felt a little freer now, he didn't have to take commands from the goddess.**  
I

f I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?

**He thought all of this each day as he wondered around, being sent to earth confused him. These mortals thought he was a god.**  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light

**The Light? He used to be on the side of light, even though 1300 years had passed since that day. Could he change? Could he be saved and also win Zoey over?**  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

**A Dark Eternity? Was that his fate? To be doomed forever, never to have the woman he loved. Doomed to be in this sorrow for his immortal life.**

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind

**he was uncertain about what was next. Could he win Zoey over? Could he get his A-ya back?**  
Till I can't break free, and  
Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

**Misery, it was an understatement about what he felt. He knew she would never accept him until he had changed. What she didn't know was how hard it can be.**

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
**if he made the move to turn to light, he couldn't turn back, he thought about. Could the priestess help him. She was young for the wisdom she possessed. Surely she was touched by the goddess.**

Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
**Crying was all he did for a the week that followed after the goddess threw him down, he thought she cared for him? What was wrong? He said he loved her, and he truly did.**

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
**he had forgotten what he could about the goddess. **

If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to bl_ac__k_

**He realized that day, Zoey would have rather jumped from a cliff than be with him.**


End file.
